(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism which utilizes retractable pins in place of shear pins.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The current art for break-away muzzle cap retention mechanisms are varied. Certain United States Navy Submarine countermeasures are housed in launch tubes external to a pressure hull where an external surface of the tubes are subjected to depth pressure. An internal part of the tube, where the countermeasure is housed, is maintained dry and at one atmosphere. The muzzle cap is designed to both seal the internal environment of the tube from water, and to release when the internal pressure reaches a predetermined amount. When a command is given for launch, a gas generating device is ignited and pressure quickly increases in the tube until the pressure is great enough to overcome the shear strength of shear pins holding the current muzzle cap in place and depth pressure acting on a face of the muzzle cap. The manufacture of the current shear pins, as well as the installation of the pins, is prohibitively expensive, and necessitates the drilling of holes through the launch tube wall. It is desirable for future launch tubes to be reusable and less expensive, thus a new muzzle cap retention mechanism was needed to both decrease costs, and to avoid the drilling of holes through the launch tube wall, especially if the tube is made of a wound glass fiber composite material instead of the current more commonly used steel material.
Thus, a problem exists in the art whereby a consistently operable and inexpensive mechanism for a break-away muzzle cap is not known.
The following patents, for example, disclose various types of locking mechanisms, but do not disclose a consistently operable a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism utilizing a retractable pin mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,914 to Boyle et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,097 to Bloch;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,248 to Flux;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,826 to Mantovani et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,208 to Lawandi;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,209 to Naka et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,087 to Butkovich et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,330 to Henkel et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,448 to Courgeon et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,385 to Fechter.
Specifically, the patent to Boyle et al. discloses a quick release guide sleeve assembly including an outer sleeve, an inner sleeve axially slidably received in the outer sleeve and having first and second axial positions with respect to the outer sleeve; and a locking mechanism movably mounted on the outer sleeve for frictionally engaging wall surfaces defining an opening for receiving the outer sleeve. The locking mechanism is a locking ball 5, radially movable within a nesting port 4 and has a locking position in which at least part of the locking mechanism projects radially outwardly beyond the external circumferential surface of the outer sleeve. The locking mechanism further has a releasing position in which the locking mechanism is in a radially inwardly withdrawn state relative to the circumferential surface of the outer sleeve. The assembly further includes a camming arrangement carried on the inner sleeve for pressing the locking mechanism into the locking position when the inner sleeve is in the first axial position and for allowing the locking mechanism to assume the releasing position when the inner sleeve is in the second axial position. A spring urges the inner sleeve continuously into the first axial position.
The patent to Bloch discloses a clamping device for securing an object within an aperture of a ring member utilizing a shape memory alloy material. The shape memory alloy material contracts when heated and operates to bias pin members inwardly within a central opening of the ring to thereby secure an object such as a canister placed therein. The shape memory alloy material may be in the form of a strap or wire which is easily heated and provides for a fast clamping and release action of the clamping device.
Flux discloses a plug-in connector device having a ringlike head portion and a hollow shank. The shank has locking balls which can be held to project outwardly of the shank in a locked condition of the device, and can also move to a retracted position under the control of an axially slidable probe, the movement of which is controlled by an actuator lever on the head portion which can only be moved to release the locking balls from their locked condition on a separate manipulation of a second lever, or in other embodiments a safety catch button, also mounted on the head portion.
Mantovani et al. disclose a device for locking the base of a blood centrifugation cell on a retractable generally disc shaped chuck plate. The chuck plate encloses a plurality of elastic locators which extend radially a slight distance from the periphery of the plate. The plate further encloses a plurality of locking means which are biased to remain within the dimensions of the plate at rest and which are radially extendable by centrifugal force to extend beyond the periphery of the plate. An annular locking ring engages the base of the cell and extends around the periphery of the chuck plate. The locking ring has a plurality of internal recesses for initially receiving the elastic locators, and the locking means during centrifugation to secure the cell to the chuck plate.
Lawandi discloses a knockdown furniture, such as a chair, having a series of elongated tubular members adapted to be interconnected with quick release automatically locking coupling to form a frame of the furniture. A canvas panel having end sleeves can be mounted to the frame to provide a support surface, such as a seat panel, of the furniture. Pockets are provided on one side of the support panel, such as the underside of the seat panel, in order to receive the individual tubular members when the furniture is disassembled. A zipper which is provided at opposed end edges of the support panel is used to form a sleeve therewith which contains the pockets and thus the tubular members, thereby resulting in a compact storage of the dismantled furniture.
Naka et al. discloses an attaching device for attaching a tool to a tool manipulation arm and having a first attachment member affixed to the tool manipulation arm which is adapted to engage a second attachment member affixed to the tool. The first attachment member includes a locking device which is engageable with a cam surface formed on the second attachment member such that the engagement urges a seating surface defined on the first attachment member and a mounting surface defined on the second attachment member into sealing contact with each other. The seal effected by the contact of these surfaces hermetically seals the locking device such that it is not susceptible to contamination by the dust water, sand, ships, oil, etc, which may be present in the working environment in which the robot is located.
The patent to Butkovich et al. discloses a locking mechanism in the form of locking balls for releasably fixing an externally splined power take-off shaft to an output shaft of off-highway equipment such as a tractor. The output shaft has a hollow, integrally splined hub portion adapted to axially receive the externally splined power take-off shaft to prevent relative rotational movement between the power take-off and output shafts. The locking mechanism includes a locking member supported within a radial opening in the power take-off shaft so as to be radially moveable between an outer locking position and an inner unlocking position. In the outer locking position, the locking member is engageable with a recess formed in the hub portion of the output shaft to prevent relative axial movement between the power take-off shaft and the output shaft. In the inner unlocking position, the locking member is disengaged from the recess in the output shaft to permit such relative axial movements. An elongated actuator is positioned within an inner bore of the power take-off shaft and has a cam surface thereon. The actuator is movable between a first position in which the actuator operably maintains the locking member in its locking position, and a second position which permits radial movement of said locking member to its unlocking position. Upon return of the actuator to the first position, the cam surface operably engages the locking member to move the locking member to its locked position.
Henkel et al. discloses a locking mechanism in the form of a locking detent or ball for releasably fixing an externally splined power take-off shaft to an output shaft for off-highway equipment such as a tractor. The output shaft has a hollow, internally spined hub portion adapted to axially receive the externally splined power take-off shaft to prevent relative rotational movement between the power take-off and output shafts. The locking mechanism includes a locking member guided within a radial opening on the output shaft so as to be radially movable between an inner locking position and a outer unlocking position. In the inner locking position the locking member is engageable with a recess formed on the power take-off shaft to prevent relative axial movement between the power take-off shaft and the output shaft. In the outer unlocking position, the locking member is disengaged from the recess in the output shaft to permit such relative axial movement. An actuator is positioned about an exterior of the output shaft and is movable between a first position in which the actuator operably maintains the locking member in its locking position, and a second position which permits radial movement of the locking member to its unlocking position.
Courgeon et al. discloses a device for coupling two shafts adapted to turn about a common axis and includes a rotational coupling system associated with an axial retaining system. The rotational coupling system includes conjugate profiles at the ends of the shafts. The axial retaining system comprises a two-part sleeve coupled axially to the shaft and cooperating with a spring disposed inside the sleeve. The end of each shaft is surrounded by the sleeve. The spring operates after releasing an arming system including studs on the sleeve cooperating with cams at the end of one of the shafts.
The patent to Fechter discloses a coupling for axially fixing a hub on a shaft and has locking members slidable in slots of the hub and which are engaged in recesses in the shaft by a collar which holds the locking members in the recesses so as to fix the hub axially on the shaft. In a released position, a shoulder on the collar catches behind a ledge formed on the hub but only when the shaft is removed from the hub. When the shaft is in the hub, it cams against unlocking members in the form of balls which prevent the collar from being tilted so as to engage the collar shoulder with the ledge on the hub. One embodiment for a later application has a collar biasing spring radially inside of the collar and axially between the locking members and the shaft entry end of the hub. An embodiment for a smaller application has the spring radially outside of the hub and on the opposite axial side of the locking elements. A shield is provided in this embodiment to enclose the spring chamber.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by providing a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism as in the present invention having a retractable pin mechanism which is both effective and cost-efficient.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism that releasably secures a muzzle cap to a launch tube.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism that releasably secures the muzzle cap to the launch tube with retractable pins.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism for releasably securing the muzzle cap to the launch tube with reusable retractable pins.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a break-away muzzle cap retention mechanism which is simple to manufacture and easy to use.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, there is provided a break-away end cap for a closed tube which includes a tube member of predetermined characteristics and an end cap member for releasably securing the open end of the tube member. An annular recessed groove is formed in the inner surface of the tube member. The end cap member includes an outer flange portion having an outer peripheral surface consistent in diameter with an outer diameter of the tube member and a body portion depending from the outer flange portion. At least one recessed opening is laterally formed within the body portion with a pilot hole formed at the base end of each recessed opening. A normally biased spring member is seated in a base of the recessed opening and a retractable pin is positioned over the normally biased spring member. The retractable pin has an outer beveled surface end which seats within the annular recessed groove and is held therein with the normally biased pressure of the spring member until a force greater than the normal bias of the spring member is applied against the inner surface of the end cap.